


Weak

by xviichapters



Series: 'Weak' And Other Songs [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Making Out, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xviichapters/pseuds/xviichapters
Summary: Junhui is weak for Wonwoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: AJR - Weak

Jun didn’t know how he got here, why he was here, but he knew one thing and it was that Wonwoo smelt like his favourite memory – sweetbread baking in the oven – and their bodies fit all too well together, the boy’s bony hands in his, long limbs against longer limbs, hips perfectly aligned. Warm tongue in even warmer mouth and a fervor in the way Wonwoo pulled their faces together. Wonwoo was back against the wall so why was it that Jun was the one entirely whipped?

It must be the drink, he added as an afterthought, it must be the dark and the music thumping through the walls and the ground.

 _One sip is bad for me, one kiss is bad for me,_ but Jun gave in so easily. _And what’s wrong with that?_

“What’s your name again?” Wonwoo gasped. The tiny pang of hurt was numbed by lust and drink – “Jun,” he murmured back just as breathlessly and then the shirts were off, hands everywhere, running across his chest, teasing his nipples, _“oh god”,_ running down his sides, _hands, hands, hands._ Jun’s own ones, running down the ridges of Wonwoo’s smooth, bony back, past the cloth of his jeans, cupping his ass, down the crack–

 _“Jun,”_ Wonwoo moaned, and by god he forgave him too easily for forgetting his name. _“Jun Jun Jun.”_

He was _weak._ Wonwoo’s mouth working wonders, travelling down his neck, across his shoulders, leaving bruises Jun knew he would be too hungover to try and cover-up tomorrow. Then suddenly Wonwoo was on his knees, the kisses too close to his groin. When did this his jeans hit the ground?

 _“Wonwoo,”_ Jun warned when the younger started to slip the waist band of his boxers down. Wonwoo looked up, looking so _emotionless_ even when it was clear he was eager for cock. “Wonwoo,” Jun tried again, “I want to fuck you.”

The boy just smiled and went down on his head.

“God _damn it.”_ Jun threw his head back because Wonwoo was too _fucking good,_ that tongue skilled not only in kisses but sucking down the underside of his shaft, sending tremors straight to the tight knot in his belly.

“Wonwoo are you _fucking listening?"_ Wonwoo murmured something in reply, bobbing his head to nod. That only pushed Jun further towards the edge. Then Wonwoo was taking him in deep, his shaft slick with spit every time the boy pulled away. It was madness, his eyes were glowing, and Jun felt himself losing grip on control.

 _“Stop it,”_ he growled and then he was pulling him off of him, pushing him onto the ground, stripping the boy of his jeans and boxers at the same time. Was that a smirk?

Did Wonwoo the fucking twat who didn’t even know his name a minute ago, _smirk_ at him?

“Jun,” the boy whispers from beneath him, “Will you fuck me?”

 _No thank you is what I should’ve said,_ Jun thought as he curved his fingers into the boy, feeling him arch and respond to his touch. _No thank you is how it should’ve gone, I should stay strong,_ but Wonwoo god fucking _Wonwoo_ was begging him to go faster, _“More, **please** ,” _and his mind was a tangle of emotion, need and want and lust and _“Jun, Jun, Jun,_ holy hell Jun just give me your _dick”_ and then he was making his way in, Wonwoo shuddering in pleasure almost immediately, tight and clenching around him, so good that he was yelling, they’re both yelling and holy _fuck, I’m weak. I’m **weak** and what’s wrong with that?_

Jun thrusts into him, fucking him into the ground, so fast so rough he swore the floor might be shaking and then Wonwoo was coming with just one stroke, too far gone in his bliss. _“God fucking damnit Wonwoo, make me **cum!”**_ and somehow, even though his body was already limp and _weak,_ his walls clenched around Jun one more time and the older was gone.

Maybe Jun had gotten up at some point, dressed, and cleaned them up. Or maybe Wonwoo did. Maybe they both got up together and cleaned up together and that’s how they ended up on the bed (who’s bed?) waking up to each other in the morning.

_I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that. Wake up, we fall again. Can't wait to fall again._

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just assume they have safe-sex with lube and condoms okay this fic was meant to be written kinda hazily so Jun might have forgotten to say he used the lube and condoms but he totally actually used the lube and condoms.


End file.
